


Slow 'An Easy

by Kaoz



Series: Phade [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#1 in the Penance Fic.<br/>Slow An’ Easy is a Whitesnake song fic. Not much is known of Phade’s past and that’s the reason for these side fics. Here she deals with some guilt over the people in her past that have been hurt and how what she's seen is discarded as an overactive imagination by her family. Feeling alone, she gets drunk and it just happens Dean is hustling in the next room. Both manage to find their own ‘buddies’ though there's a change in plans when they see each other. Another bar brawl in another town added to his list and Dean ends up with a whole new girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow 'An Easy

**Author's Note:**

> A night of drunken oblivion only instead of helping to forget the liquor made the memories crystal clear. The only other option to forgetting the past is... Fic is based on Whitesnake song, written as a story.

**Slow An’ Easy**   
****

By **WhiteSnake** ****

 _‘You keep on pushin’ babe_

 _Like I never known before_

 _You know you wanna crazy, child_

 _An’ I just wanna see you on the floor’_

 

She sat among them, all those sheep going about their ordinary lives, dealing with petty problems and wallowing in imagined catastrophes. So what did it matter?

The things she’d seen… So many dead…

But no one believed it, believed her and why should they? She’d been a child…

Tia Luciana’s death- sudden and tragic, the way it happened… At first she’d been traumatized or so ‘they’ had said. After all it happened in front of her, a little girl…

But she kept insisting, telling them what she had seen- the way _it_ had looked- the eyes…

It was just her imagination, a child’s overactive mind trying to cope with those horrible events. They all said the same thing; “Pobre niña… she’s traumatized…”

“But I know the truth.” She smiled or rather her lips twisted up into a caricature of one. The half empty glass in her hand smelled strongly of liquor, not exactly a pleasing smell for her but it had stopped bothering her after the first glass was gone. Even the faint burn in the back of her throat and taste of it failed to register anymore.

She couldn’t remember how long she’d been sitting there, in the noisy bar. She could barely remember walking in and ordering the second drink but she remembered why... Remembered Tia Lu’s face, the blood staining her cheek as it trickled from her mouth, the way she stared at her as if asking why…?

Remembered Tia Luci reaching out, her fingers twitching-.

Had she been asking for help? Had she wanted her to pass on a message? Had she blamed the little girl for falling behind and making her stop in the middle of the street?

“… not traumada..” she muttered again with a frown. The words slurred but it made no difference to them… nothing she said back then. Even her Mother had sided with the others. The only one aside from Abuela who _should_ have believed her, believed she’d seen the man’s eyes flash yellow as he smiled. He’d looked pleased by the damage he’d caused, by the broken bodies alongside her Aunt.

 _“Sshhh, solo fué tu imaginación…”_ that’s what her mother said and when the little girl insisted, grew angry and yelled that the man had been a devil and he’d killed those people with Tia Luciana her Mother had slapped her. Told her never to say that again, never say it in front of Papá because it was painful for him… loosing his baby sister, the one he’d watched over…

Her brow furrowed, brown eyes glaring at the glass in her hand. Liquor was supposed to make you forget your troubles, at least that was the general opinion among drunks and who ever else said so.

But _her_ troubles were clearer.

“No puede ser.” She grumbled then poured the golden liquid down her throat. “Para mi perra suerte.” And it was just her luck. How many more had been hurt because of her? How many were dead and all because she got lonely, because she wanted a place to belong? Because she stayed too long in one place…

Tia Luciana, Blake, Melina, Mamá, Jared, Esmy - how many more would she get killed?

“Another?” the bartender asked eyeing her critically. She tilted her glass in his direction watching him pour.

He watched her teeter on her seat unsure if this was a game the little brunette was playing but it was only her third serving…

She’d never been a drinker, made faces at the slightest smell of liquor and didn’t bother taking a sip. Mixed drinks were no different if she could taste the alcohol but that only meant her parents had one less worry in regards to their baby girl.

Drunk with only three glasses of whiskey, she decided her next option was to find something to distract herself with. Turning carefully on her stool she looked around at her choices. She was in a bar, after all, there should be no problem finding something and if nothing kept her interest there was always the side room with all the pool tables…

 

 _‘I wanna superstitious woman_

 _She got a superstitious mind’_

 

Yes, Dean had no shortage of idiots willing to hand him their cash. This was his specialty, his natural gift, a God given talent… even if Sam didn’t agree.

Hustler, scam artist, conman- well, no. That one didn’t fit in, not with all the bad press associated with one. Liar; yeah, he had no problem admitting to that, though he’d say it was more of… omitting… things. Which didn’t exactly make it lying, not if people didn’t know he wasn’t telling them everything…

The crowd around the pool table thinned considerably once he made the last shot. Not particularly difficult but then, Dean wasn’t drunk.

“Well, maybe next time, Sparky.” Dean grinned and collected his hard earned cash. He counted the bills, not a whole lotta green but enough for a couple of beers, maybe a bag of peanut M&M’s for the road…

“Who’s next?” he asked looking around at the motley crowd in the room. “Come on, I’ll even let you break.”

He wasn’t leaving yet, too early and he could still get breakfast covered, maybe even their next full tank of gas… Maybe he’d stick around a little longer since Sam the prude was back at the hotel. No doubt Sam _antha_ was lounging in bed channel surfing.

“Another beer?” the waitress leaned her body against the pool table showing off her long legs. Dean grinned, green eyes admiring the blond as he pulled a bill from his hard earned cash.

“Sure thing.” He handed it over with a nod over his shoulder. “And one for my ‘friend’ there.”

The waitress gave a flirty toss of her head and turned away, hips swaying with each step. Dean watched her admiring the length of bare skin and the way the short skirt molded to her rear.

“Fun,” He murmured with a sigh knowing exactly where he’d be spending his night. “Yep this is going to be fun.”

 _‘I can’t see you, baby_

 _I can’t see you anymore, no more_

 _You keep on lovin’ me_

 _Like I've never known before’_

Two drunk idiots later and on her fourth serving she settled for a 8. Since she was drunk that meant he was likely a 5 or 6, at least that was the rule. The drunker you were the better they looked.

“Help me up.” She demanded, her words slurred.

“You leaving?” he asked frowning. After all, he’d paid for her drinks. She sighed wondering if he were stupid as well as drunk.

 _‘What if he can’t-?’_

Now that was a sobering thought. Something like that would just ruin her night. She looked him over once more being critical or as much as the fog of alcohol would allow.

The biker was at least twice her size, tall and well built with tattoos on one arm and a sleeve going from his wrist and under his shirt. The black hair was spiked on top and trimmed short at the sides, not particularly how she liked it but then it was only for one night. There was a metal spike through each ear lobe and a bar through his eyebrow. He wasn’t bad looking, not with four servings of… well, she’d forget him in the morning anyway.

“ _We_ are leaving.” It took him a moment but he got it and then he was all helpful, making sure she didn’t fall on her ass.

The way she was raised, what she was doing, it was supposed to mean something.

 _‘I’m no innocent.’_

That she wasn’t and all thanks to the idiot with the ‘sweet nothings’ in her ear-.

 _‘Knock it off. It’s done with.’_ And now she was doing it again, going for a third try, maybe this time there wouldn’t be guilt…

 _‘Eh what the hell, I can still count them on one hand.’_

 _‘I wanna superstitious woman_

 _With a superstitious, a superstitious mind_

 _An’ I don’t mind, baby, look out’_   
****

“Sorry boys.” Dean’s smile never left his face as he took their money. “Time for me to go.” He draped his arm over the blond and led her out as she cuddled into his side, giggling.

They headed out, the blond hanging on and starting the fun with his neck. Dean maneuvered them through the crowd to the door heading into the hall and the bar.

“You're just- oof.” Dean stumbled into his waitress bumping another pair. He turned around, no longer smiling and faced a burly biker, his face full of metal.

“Watch it.” The metal face snarled.

“Whoa, you bumped me there…” Dean trailed off noticing the brunette at the metal heads side. There was no mistaking the face even with the dark eye make up, cherry red lips sans tattoo. Now that was weird. Dean remembered there being a swirling tattoo on the side of her face. At least… he’d though it was a tattoo. 

“You making something of it?” steel face threatened leaning towards Dean who smiled, hedging away all the while wondering what _she_ was doing in the same bar…

“Fucking honky shit kicker.”

“Honky-?” Dean straightened at the insult. He lost the smile and the gleam in his green eyes drew her interest away form the bulky biker.

 _‘This one’s a 10. Gotta be a 10 cuz he sure looks like he’s over the scale.’_

“Look, maybe-.”

“I got time for an ass beating.” Metal face asserted cracking his knuckles. “I’ll be quick, sweet cheeks.” he tossed a grin over his shoulder giving a lascivious wink. “Then we’ll have our own party.”

Dean glared, green eyes flashing as he settled on the brunette obviously drunk as she swayed on her feet.

“Listen, why don’t we talk about this?” Dean said trying to appeal to the man’s obvious need for a ‘buddy’ of his own. ‘Least for the night. “Seems I got me a leggy blond here and well… let’s face it yours aint half as fun-.”

“What are you doing?” the blond exclaimed completely affronted by Dean’s words.

“Hold on.” Dean patted her hand which she quickly removed from his arm though he barely noticed. “What do you say? She’s a perky thing, long legs… obviously likes to have a good time. Eh?”

Dean could see metal face starting to check out the blond waitress, an appreciative gleam coming into the muddy eyes.

“You are sick!” the waitress exclaimed smacking Dean’s arm.

“Ow, hey-.” But Dean was too late to stop the blond from storming off. He turned back to metal face with a tremulous laugh.

“Este me gusta mas.” She murmured taking a step forward only to bump into metal face as she tipped over.

“Time for us to go-.”

“Woa, woa you're not going anywhere with her.” Dean stated setting a hand on the muscled arm. The reaction was immediate and the bar quickly picked up on the shouts and the few not so drunk, drunks placed bets on who would come out on top.

The smaller blond or the biker full of metal.

 

 _‘My heart is beating faster, babe_

 _It’s beating like a big bass drum_

 _You know you got me speeding, child_

 _Faster than a bullet from a gun’_

She watched them tussle, the blond getting the upper hand rather quickly and it made her wonder what else he could do that well. He wasn’t drunk, that was obvious. There was no worry as to him not being able to perform, of course if he got hurt he might end up damaged and of no use to her. That brought a frown to her face, she couldn’t have that, there was no use for damaged goods not in the way she was planning on using him. Looking around she found a table with a couple of empty bottles. She stumbled forward using the wall to get to the table.

There was a smile on her face as her hands slammed onto the table top. Pleased she had her weapons at hand and with the shouts all around the bar she took the first bottle and turned. It crashed into the wall too far to the right to be of any use so she grabbed another and took her time to get the aim right.

Dean ducked another swing only to get suckered from behind. It what about then he wished Sam where there, just to even up the odds, not because he needed the help or anything…

Suddenly released he wiped the streaks of beer from his face as another bottle broke against metal face. Dean looked for the source while avoiding the punches thrown his way and found Phade grinning as she chucked another bottle.

“Hey!” he moved out of the way just in time to avoid another bottle, this one landing in the bikers face.

“Score!”

Dean saw Phade throw her arms up and give a pleased shout. He would’ve laughed but his face was busy getting punched.

“Son of a bi-.” He swung, knocking his attacker on his ass. Another burly biker came forward only to get a bottle in the side of his head. Dean couldn’t hide his grin and seeing Phade give another shout hurried to her side before more drunks decided to go after him instead of their drunk buddies.

“Come on.” Dean said into her ear. He slipped his arm around her waist and led her through the crowded hall to the door avoiding the little clumps of fighters. They were nearly to the door with Dean grumbling about her lack of sense and brains. He got yanked by the collar of his jacket and let go of Phade. Turning he ducked the bottle coming at his face and heard it shatter on the wall.

“Hey!” Dean yelled realizing how close the drunk had gotten to hitting Phade.

“You jerk!” Phade slurred wiping beer from her arm. She looked up as Dean punched the man making him turn. She braced herself on the wall and kicked watching the drunks eyes bug out. A slight squeak slipped past his open mouth as he clutched his sack.

Dean watched Phade punch the kneeling man a scowl on her face but it only made Dean want to laugh. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her outside ignoring her half formed protests.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he asked pushing open the door. As soon as the cold night air hit her, Phade instantly lost her footing.

She felt light headed, the sky spinning around in a lazy circle but the warm body pressed against hers was more interesting. With a sigh she clumsily draped her arms around the blonde’s shoulders.

Dean stumbled, cursing as they smacked into the wall outside of the bar. He found himself staring into her eyes, the soft smile on her face…

She pulled him down, her lips gracing his, at first unsure but quickly pressing harder, more demanding.

Dean responded, tried to make himself pull away but this is what he’d wanted, what he’d been wishing for since LA more than a year ago.

 

 _‘You're a superstitious woman_

 _An’ I got a superstitious mind, An’ I don’t care’_

 

It was a cold night, the parking lot was mysteriously deserted, then again it was nearly 4am. A bank of fog rolled in obscuring the cars in the parking lot but anyone walking through would hear the slight creaking of metal and the closer they got to the classic car parked under the weeping willow, would notice the moans and groans coming from its interior. Dean didn’t care and apparently Phade wasn’t in the mood to care about any peeping toms.

“…off!” she grumbled pulling away to yank at his jacket. Dean jerked, surprised at her strength but quickly shed the leather jacket. Her grin barely registered in his brain as he pulled her to him again. One hand twined in her hair slipping behind her neck but Dean felt her hands fumbling at his waist.

“Wait.” Dean said against her lips, one hand reaching between them as he pulled away.

“Uh-uh.” Her fingers pried the belt from the buckle shoving his hand away and then Dean was pushed against the seat, her lips soft against his.

He tried again to resist, maybe slow down a little but Phade wasn’t waiting. With a groan Dean wrapped both arms around her, felt the soft contours of her body, the moan sliding past her lips… He trailed his lips along the soft line of her jaw, down the side of her neck, his tongue grazing her skin.

Another sigh and Phade let her head fall back, eyes drifting closed. She felt his hands slide up her waist, the dress hiking up even more. The other made short work of the clasps on the bodice and finding the process too slow for her, Phade lent him a hand.

“You're in a hurry.” Dean managed to say before she was yanking on his shirt. It went over his head, lost somewhere in the Impala.

“Shut up.” And then she was kissing him.

Dean grunted, felt her teeth bite his lower lip and her giggle. Up until then he’d been happy to let her take charge, following her lead…

 _‘So take me down slow an’ easy_

 _Make love to me slow an’ easy_

 _I know that hard luck an’ trouble is comin’ my way’_

 

It was hot, too hot. She could feel the beads of sweat on her skin; feel the heat from his body, the burning of his lips against her breast, his hands gripping her hips as they rocked back and forth.

Strands of inky hair were pasted to her back and neck; they twined around his wrist as he pulled her head back. His lips touched the pulse at her neck, his tongue trailing down to the hollow at her throat. She dug her fingers into his arm, gripping him as her body shuddered. He could feel her heart beat, its rapid staccato a match for his own and then they clung to each other. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hot breath whispering past his ear and the little gasping pant brought a satisfied smile to his face.

 

  _‘So rock me ‘til I’m burned to the bone_

 _Rock me ‘til I’m burned_

 _To the bone’_

The windows were completely fogged up. He wiped them from the inside, flipped the windshield wipers on and blasted the heater. Still, the glass kept fogging up.

Dean drove with the window half open, the heater blasting in the front and Phade snuggled into his side with her head in the crook of his shoulder.

He was happy.

Phade let her eyes drift closed, the cold air from the open window only serving to make her snuggle more into the green eyed blonde’s side. She was content and that was a first. Her drunken stupor had been burned out for the most part and all she was left with was a mellow, warmth in her gut.

They hadn't spoken since Dean asked where her hotel was located. She’d told him to pick one and he certainly was intent on doing just that. It was clear to both that neither was ready to call it a night.

 _‘I don’t care about_

 _I don’t care about love, no more_

 _The way you keep abusin’ me_

 _Oh, I can’t take no more’_

 

She walked in, nervous butterflies flitting in her stomach all of a sudden.

 _‘Knock it off. You already know he’s in perfect working condition.’_

Before her brain could come up with any protests the door clicked shut behind her. Strong arms slid around her waist, his hands splaying over her abdomen as his lips grazed her neck. A sigh slipped past her lips and once again her head dropped back, both hands lightly resting over his. She could feel the stubble on his cheek, the raspy feel made her stomach clench, one hand reaching up to his cheek.

Dean noticed how small she really was, he’d always seen her from afar except for that one unforgettable moment- and then they’d been on the move again. Unexpectedly walking into her hotel in LA and then finding out she hunted things he hadn't seen before, seeing her take those things on…it was different. She had seemed stronger than anyone he’d ever known.

Now she was there, with him…

Phade turned in his arms, the jacket slipping off her arms while their lips met, this time it was a soft touch. Feather light, once, twice… he nipped her bottom lip following as she pulled away. She felt his smile and couldn’t help her own. Both arms slipped over his shoulders and then he straightened to his full height lifting her off the carpeted floor.

Phade wrapped her legs around his waist slightly rising in order to reach his lips. She felt him turn and then the cold wood as he sat her down on the table top. Dean pulled away never breaking the kiss and tossed the jacket, her hands tugging on his shirt until she could pull it over his head.

Dean tugged the dress off her shoulders again, the red strap of her lacy bra hooked in his thumb. He felt her shrug and the dress pooled around her hips with him leaning into her. All he could think of was the woman in his arms. She leaned back pulling him with her, his lips crushing against hers.

 _‘I wanna woman_

 _She got a superstitious mind’_

 

Dean pulled her boots off letting them fall under the table and just as he leaned towards her again Phade slid off the table. The dress was shoved down her hips and he was pushed into the chair. Dean was pleasantly surprised by her aggressiveness, it made for more fun but even as the thought crossed his mind Phade slid onto his lap.

He watched her movements, the slight twist of her lips that hinted of the smile she wouldn’t let show. Her fingers slowly trailed down his chest, lips dropping a soft kiss on his neck when he felt her teeth bite his shoulder.

“Woa, what-.” The chair toppled over and though his first reaction was to stop gravity from pulling him down Dean chose to hold onto Phade.

They hit the carpeted floor, her laughter in his ear and then he was laughing. Rolling out of the chair Dean pinned Phade to the floor with his body…

 

 _‘So take me down slow an’ easy_

 _Make love to me slow an’ easy_

 _I know that hard luck an’ trouble is comin’ my way’_

 

He gripped her wrists in one hand, pulled them over her head and held her down. A soft pant passed her lips, head turning away. Dean nipped the skin at her neck, the delicate indentation between shoulder and neck. He followed the line of her jaw trailing the tip of his tongue until he captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

Phade tugged on her hands but Dean’s grip was firm. She made a disgruntled noise, frowning but her little gasp of surprise drowned it out. Phade wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper. Try as she might nothing was enough, she wanted …

“More.”

 

 _‘So rock me ‘til I’m burned to the bone_

 _Rock me ‘til I’m burned to the bone_

 _Rock me ‘til I’m burned’_

Dean tried not to make a sound, he tried being quiet but he was loosing the battle. Had anyone told him he would get the girl of his dreams before dying he would’ve laughed in their face. Now he had her, had Phade and half of what they’d done already made him wonder at why he’d waited so long.

“My turn.” With that she tossed him on his back climbing on top. Dean grinned a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue but Phade shut him up before the first word was out of his mouth. She dug her fingers into his chest earning a grunt from him when her nails scraped his skin. She trailed them down leaving faint marks on the fair skin. Her lips trailed feather light kisses along his jaw to his neck, teeth barely grazing as they nipped his chest.

Dean gripped her hips as they circled over him rocking her. He leaned up but she pulled away, one hand sliding into his hair yanking him back on the bed.

“Uh-uh.” She warned. “Not your turn.”

 

 _‘So take me down slow an’ easy_

 _Make love to me slow an’ easy_

 _I know that hard luck an’ trouble is comin’ my way_

 _So rock me ‘til I’m burned to the bone’_

The sheets were tangled about their limbs, damp with the sweat from their bodies. Dean turned his head to look at Phade, they hadn't spoken yet but he had no complaints. A slow smile worked the corners of his mouth; he trailed a finger along her arm, felt the warmth of her skin and then she smacked his hand away.

“What-.” Dean frowned, more surprised by her reaction than annoyed.

“Shut up.” She ordered sitting up. Her pillow was tossed aside and the pillow under his head  was yanked out and tossed as well. “Now.” She said with barely a smile. “Your turn.”

It took him a moment to process what she’d said and when it finally clicked Dean grinned. He sighed, a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

“Yes ma’am.” He saw her arch an eyebrow at his response.

 _‘So take me down slow an’ easy_

 _Make love to me slow an’ easy_

 _I know that hard luck an’ trouble is comin’ my way_

 _So rock me ‘til I’m burned to the bone’_

 

His hands were soft on her skin, the rough pads sent shivers though her. She stretched out, back arching. A soft moan slipped past the full lips, her small hands sliding up his back.

He kissed her, a soft touch, slow and easy.

He tried to put into every touch what he couldn’t say with words. Everything he'd ever wanted, the hopes he’d had for a future he’d pretended not to wish for, he wanted the night to last, wanted her…

 _‘Rock me ‘til I’m burned to the bone_

 _Rock me ‘til I’m burned_

 _To the bone’_

 **W**

 


End file.
